Rukotaro: Revenge of the oppressed
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: After a brief stay on earth, he has achived a new weapon based on the already existed weapon, the Demon Stratos. In order to unleashed it's potential, Orimura Ichika unknowingly pilots the DS and could destroy the world with it. This is a case study of Rukotaro.
1. Prolouge: The arrival of Rukotaro

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos are not owned by me, just the OC Rukotaro and Rukko.**

**Plot: Rukotaro has found a new source of power he can take for free, and it's the power of oppression. The creation of the IS and it's flaws attracted him to come to earth from the netherworld and seize the opportunity to keep this power to himself. But one man surprises him that he is intrigued to find out about him, Orimura Ichika. What will he do when he enters Ichika's life?**

**CEO room,Valhalla inc.,Hell**

A young man was sitting in his chair in his office, trying to think of a new power source for him to take and keep it as his own. He sips his coffee which the mug labels 'Like a boss' on it as he brainstorming for an ideal weaponry and torture devices for business purpose, selling them to his customers and hell guardians alike.

The said man is known as Rukotaro, a hell resident who has a dream, to make business of weaponry and other items. It was a slow business back then, but after countless wars and competition of angels, demons and humans alike, his sales has been skyrocketing which makes him successful.

He has a black long hair with a shade of blue, tied into a ponytail. Wears a black collar shirt, long sleeve and had a red tie. His pants are white and he wears a sock with a geta. And instead of a suit, he wears a blue kimono robe with a fiery pattern with a black belt tied to it.

After a hard thinking (if it is), he decided to read 'The Hell Times' and one subject always pulling his attention whenever the news got in, the Infinite Stratos. Humans have been more advanced in terms of technology, they would forget the old days where people would believe the existence of the supernatural. They would sell their soul for their success in life. But those who are forgotten do not just simply disappear, they would wait until the time is right for them to reappear.

He thought about that line for a reason, he had read an article that in the 1920's according to the human calender in a country called Japan, where the IS originated, a native god named Sukuna Hikona uses negative human emotion to do his bidding alongside a summoner from the future with a motive to change human history. There was also an event not long after where another native god named Shinado summons a great abyss in the sky where giant insects of destruction threatened to destroy the country due to the imbalance of luck. Both of those events are prevented by a summoner who was the 14th of the summoner line named Raidou that was considered the most powerful of all time.

He was inspired of using negative human emotion as power to themselves and he would try this once he had a chance, and thanks to the existence of the IS he will have enough power to destroy the world. But he has no intention to destroy the world in the first place due to its interesting diversity of culture. He had been studying about those two events and apply it to his own knowledge, which he decided to use the power of oppression for retribution of the oppressed.

The decision was clear, he would build another building on earth so that he can gather enough energy secretly to achieve infinite amount of energy to keep his company going.

**10 years before the story, a few months after the introduction of the IS.**

Rukotaro went to Japan to start a new branch but he will not going to built the huge building immediately as it would raise suspicion to humans. Rukotaro had been planned to go alone but SHE had to come with him, then again she is his trusted partner.

"Yo Rukotaro, making a new building there? What will this baby will sell, IS? Hehe.." the girl beside him ask.

The girl in question is Rukko, his shadow and manifestation of his emotion and thoughts. Her appearance is almost the same but genderswaped and colourswapped version of Rukotaro which is pink themed color.

As Rukotaro went on his break from creating his building in the shopping mall, he stumble a boy who is about six years old and with him a high school girl whose intimidation within her eyes can send people running within fifteen meter radius.

It is not really related but Rukotaro reminiscence about his financial battle with a man full of himself named Gerald Alcott (reference to the Silent Knight) when he was on a trip in Britain to sell his products of the unknown kind. He mocked Rukotaro on how he sell his product and bragged about him being the most richest man in Britain. All that mocking led Gerald to his downfall as Rukotaro knows how to destroy human company very easily using Gerald's own pride, as expected from the man from hell.

But with the creation of the IS, he started become wary of human women and thinking of using this era to his advantage. First things first, he needs to absorb all the negative energy from all these oppressed being (men) and since there's around 4 billion of these energy sources and counting those unrest soul who was being oppressed by the IS (which is nothing much but overtime it will be worth it),he will be powerful in no time. Second thing is that he needs to 'fit in' the current human society by creating an IS of his own using his own sources and materials, particularly the negative energy and abandoned human war machines.

"Well then, time to proceed with the plan. I don't see any better opportunity than this." Rukko told him.

**Five years before the story,**

The building was complete, the second branch of Valhalla inc. was ready for operation. It was time for him to make a D.I.Y. IS, but he'll need to study the IS thoroughly if he's going to create a basic IS. He started off by reading an article of 'The Wight Knight' for reference. It seems this IS was the first and it is said the IS disappeared, never to be heard again. He needs to find this 'White Knight' for further research and creating an optimum IS for him which is more like an empty shell to disguise his power.

There he ask people about the White Knight incident but no useful information was found. Then one event that people will not forget occur. Two young women were approaching Rukotaro as if they were intrigued of him.

"You man, We've heard that you're looking for the White Knight. Just what could possibly a mere man like you would want with that IS? it has no use to you."

"If I were you, I would stay away from the hunt and go home." These women have the same objection as him.

Rukotaro was unfazed by their threat and does not even bother move and inch.

"Tch, we have a stubborn one here."

"Who cares, let's show him that we mean business."

The women deploy their IS trying to intimidate him but to no avail. Rukotaro responded them by summoning his newly created battleaxe 'Black Oppression' which is huge for his size.

"What is this, is that partial deploy?"

"Impossible, how could he use the IS?" The women thought he is using an IS.

Rukotaro charges ahead and attack one of the women as she was caught off guard. The weight of Rukotaro's weapon is enough to crush the IS armor, forcing it to activate the absolute barrier which depletes the shield completely. She then received an execution style ending (decapitation) and Rukotaro then looks at the other woman. The blood washes him as he approach the decapitated woman, he then grabs the head of the decapitated woman and toss it to the other woman. The woman catches the blood coated head and was in fear that the head was still breathing and immediately throws it away.

"Oh what's wrong, don't like his gift?" the shocked woman looks at the source of the voice and finds Rukko next to Rukotaro.

The woman was distracted by Rukko's words and fell victim to Rukotaro's attacks. Her IS was able to absorb Rukotaro's blow but no for long as each strike from that battleaxe cost about 150-200 shield points and it's crushing force destroy the IS armor in the process. Her shield energy was depleted and she was cornered.

"Well Rukotaro, aren't you're going to ask her?" said Rukko while juggling the head of the decapitated woman. The other woman was scared especially when Rukko smiled cheerfully when she juggling that head as if this was a normal thing to do (in his place, this is actually uncommon to play around with human body parts, although no one in that place give a damn care)

"Tell me what do you know about the White Knight." Rukotaro asked while grabbing the woman by her collar. It is very rare for Rukotaro to talk unless it is serious business, telling Rukko to shut up whenever she goes too far or just trolling with other people.

"You better answer his question or he'll use other methods to make you talk." Rukko threatened her.

"I don't know, we were trying to find the White Knight ourselves too!" The woman was in fear when Rukotaro's face was near her.

"I see, well Rukotaro, looks like you have some competition here. What are you going to do with her then?"

Rukotaro place his battleaxe near the woman's neck and the woman immediately get the message. Her IS has no energy left to protect her from this, she was about to join her friend in the same way.

"Why...Why do you after the White Knight?" She asks him despite the situation that she is into.

Rukotaro said nothing as he execute her just like her partner. She was struggling to live as the her head rolls off her body, blood spurt out as a fountain. She was eventually dead and the blood flow stopped, and Rukotaro still has no information on the White Knight. He then returns to his office, clean up and think of a new suggestion on who has vital information on the White Knight. The trail of his massacre (not really considered a massacre since it's only involving two women) are visible the next morning as the time of the massacre happened at midnight (cliche much) and the area is not populated, even if is populated, they would have a peaceful slumber.

'The double-headed slaughterer on the loose!

A murder has been occur in this sub-urban area where two women are decapitated on the spot. They were on their IS when they were brutally murdered, which is very unusual as IS cannot be destroyed by normal weapons. The murderer must be using an IS and a trained assassin and the police force will investigate on this matter immediately.'

"Hah, the police my ass! It's a good thing that you're not on the wanted list, just a bunch of skilled IS pilots." Rukko reads the article and laughing hysterically at Rukotaro. He responded by grabbing her head and started squeezing her head.

"Gah, okay I'll shut up, now stop squeezing my head, it hurts!" Rukko yelp in pain. Rukotaro lets go of her head.

"Dammit Rukotaro, I was just joking, can't you take a hint!" Rukko was practically yelling.

"...Shut up." Rukko was instantly become speechless after hearing that from Rukotaro.

"You could have just said that instead of using my head as a squeaky toy!" Tears are now present from Rukko's eyes.

Ever since the incident, everyone's scared of going out at late night, to both men and women.

**Two years before the story,**

It was the second Mondo Grosso tournament and the representative of Japan Orimura Chifuyu was now on the semi-finals and was close to winning it for the second time. Rukotaro have been observing Chifuyu's match from the first Mondo Grosso tournament where Chifuyu won the tournament and took the title of Brunhilde, and compare it to the White Knight incident back where the IS first introduced. He concluded that he should approach her brother since he is an easy target.

As he was about to meet the boy, the boy was kidnapped by a group of black-clad men. This make him resorted to save Ichika and try to talk to him. Rukotaro started chasing the van the black-clad men drove.

"Hey, who's that?" the driver looks through the rear view mirror.

"Shit, he's after us, step on it!" The driver slam the pedal to the max. Rukotaro increasing his speed also.

"Dammit, he's still with us!" The black-clad men cursed. They pull out their gun and start firing, Rukotaro managed to dodge all their bullets and starts to run even faster, they have ran out of bullets which make it easier for Rukotaro.

Rukotaro eventually reaches the van and reaches the door of the van and opens it by force. Rukotaro then grabs the nearby man in the passenger seat and throws him to the streets. He climbs into the van and try to take control. The van skids and crashes to the sidewalk, everyone survived the crash.

"Dammit, this is a failure!" The black-clad men ran away.

The boy that Rukotaro was suppose to meet was unconscious in the van with minor injuries, perfect for Rukotaro to get information on the White Knight. The boy named Orimura Ichika regain consciousness and saw Rukotaro for the first time,

"Ugh...C-Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika's vision was blurred so he can't see Rukotaro clearly.

"Sorry, wrong person." Rukko cheerfully showed up beside Rukotaro.

"Ugh...W-Who are you?" Ichika asked.

"Him? His name is Rukotaro, and he's sorta like your guardian angel. I'm Rukko by the way, nice to meet you." Rukko asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two." Ichika greets them.

"Let's cut to the chase Ichika." Rukko wasted not time and ask him immediately.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Ichika was surprised.

"Isn't it obvious, you're famous around here if you would be a target of a kidnapping just then." Rukko replied.

"So what do you want?"

"...Tell me what you know about the White Knight." Rukotaro's deep voice sends Ichika shivers.

'No wonder he doesn't talk much...'

"Oh, he's actually a shy one." Rukko managed to read Ichika's thoughts. Ichika was speechless.

"Well, all I know about the White Knight is that...don't tell anyone about this, but Chifuyu-nee piloted the White Knight."

"...I see, it's not the IS itself that is powerful but the pilot is." Rukko concluded.

"Thanks dude, you help out his research very well." Rukko added.

"Uh... You're welcome."

"Well how about you go home and invite us until your sister finishes the tournament."

"Uh...sure, it might be for the best."

And in Ichika's house, Rukotaro and Rukko discuss about what society they are into then Rukotaro and Rukko left the residence before Chifuyu went home for dinner.

**Four months before the story,**

It was Sunday of cold December at the Valhalla inc. and Rukotaro just completed his first D.I.Y. IS(Infinite Stratos), well more like a DS(Demon Stratos). Rukotaro actually made two DS, one is an empty shell for Rukotaro to cover up his power dubbed as 'Yamishiki' and a real DS dubbed as 'Kurogane' made from the core of negative energy dubbed 'Core -001'.

Yamishiki is considered his, but who will be his slave monkey to test 'Kurogane'? He'll doubt he can get anyone to pilot that what is considered for humans an ugly and demonic machine. His solution to this is cover all the parts until it looks like an IS, no problem. All he need now is to find one slave monkey to test it, and Ichika is number one on his list of slave monkeys.

Meanwhile on his way home after school, Ichika saw a dull gray IS in a form of a knight on the street. He examines the IS and there seems to be a note attached to it,

'IS 'Kurogane'. Happy birthday Ichika, here's a little something for you, now mount on it and have fun! -Rukotaro'

'It's not even my birthday...' Ichika thought as he was about to touch the 'IS'.

As soon as he touched the IS he felt immense pain, and it continues for a few seconds until Ichika is riding the 'Kurogane'.

"Huh?" that is all he can muster. He was piloting an 'IS'.

Sending information to pilot: Orimura Ichika

Processing...

Information sent!

Name: Kurogane

Shift: Initial

Weapon: Iron Axe, Bazooka

Battle Type: Tank( Attack&Defense up, speed down)

Shield Energy: 1200/1200 (Kurogane is a heavily defensive unit so that explain the enormous shield energy)

Battle Ability: Demon skin(Defense Increases when in danger(Passive))

Passive Skill: Steel Body (Body toughness increased(Taking Ichika's material density to a new level!))

"Ugh..what a pain..." As Ichika is trying to soothe his pain, people witness this glorious moment.

"Hey is that a guy... piloting an IS?"

"That's impossible!"

"How did he-!?"

The crowd was getting bigger and move towards Ichika. It's time to fly for him, it was really slow for an average IS just around 325km/h, Ichika went to his home and hide from the crowds. Kurogane then go on a standby mode in a form of a gauntlet. Ichika's gonna explain this to his sister whether he likes it or not and he has to be careful when going outside to prevent getting much attention.

'I'll be protecting my family alongside Chifuyu-nee. There will be no one-sided protection any longer, thank you Rukotaro...'

**Beginning of the storyline, Ichika's POV**

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

Being the vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei (who introduced herself before) stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different from a student. However, wearing clothes that don't match her body made her look even more petite. And it was even more out of place with those large olive green eyes behind those hazy glasses.

How should I say it? Instead of saying that it was a disproportionate sense of 'a kid wearing adult clothes'...it was more like a kid being forced into adult clothes. At least I wasn't the only one thinking this way.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"..."

However, the classroom was filled with an intense atmosphere, and nobody could react.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Even though I thought that the vice homeroom teacher was a little cute when she panicked, that didn't stir me with a 'at least I've got to do something' kind of mood, because unfortunately, I had no time for that.

If you want to know why,

The reason is simple: besides me, everyone but HIM and HER in the class is a girl.

Today's the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up. That itself is good, something worth being happy about.

However, the only problem is that I'm the only boy beside HIM.

(This... is a lot more serious than I thought...)

It wasn't just me over-thinking it, but in fact, I really could feel it, the stares from all the girls in my class.

Besides, my seat wasn't good. Why am I placed right in the middle front seat? This extremely obvious upper body continued to be seen even though it didn't want to, I wanna switch seat with him, but I doubt he'll agree with me.

My eyes turned to the windows.

"…"

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, Shinonono Houki turned her head away irritatedly, pretending to look outside. Such a cold person; is this the attitude a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? ...No, does she completely hate me now?

"...san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN."

"Ye-yes!?"

Suddenly having my name called out, I subconsciously responded. As expected, there were snickers, and I couldn't keep calm.

Even though it's not like I'm bad at handling girls, there has to be a limit. It's like liking ramen and letting it be the main course, I'd get sick of it in less than 3 days. Sigh, I don't know. Besides, I never liked ramen to that extent...eh, I shouldn't be talking about this now.

Anyway, I'm the only boy besides him in the class, there are 28 other female students in this class, and the assistant homeroom teacher is a female as well. As for the homeroom teacher...I don't know, but it should be a female as well. It seems that she hasn't shown herself yet. What is she doing now?

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, bowing to such an extent caused her spectacles to slide down. And that attitude of 'whatever goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it's said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it really tightly... well, it just attracted quite a bit of attention again.

However, since I said it, as a man, I can't get out of it. And the most important thing is that once I form a crack here, I have to face this awkward environment again (TN: Most likely, human interaction)

I suddenly stood up and turned to look behind me.

(Uu...)

At first, I thought it was just the stares on my back, but now I could feel them from the front. Anyway, even Houki, who had abandoned me, glanced over at me. As expected, even for me, who self-admittedly is rather capable at handling girls, I'm fearful of it. Even if I like curry—no, we'll stop talking about this.

"Hm— ...well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

After I bowed courteously—wait a second? What's with those 'say something more' looks and 'it can't be just this, right?' atmosphere?

It's impossible for me to rattle on about myself. It's not uninteresting, but I don't want everyone to hear it. Besides, isn't it more troublesome to talk about interests right from the beginning? I'll scare the girls if I'm to suddenly talk about 'planting and grafting cacti!', right? On a side note, my interest isn't in planting and grafting cactuses. I'll say this as a precaution.

"..."

I'm all sweaty from the back down. What should I do? What should I say?

If you're wondering who is this HIM and HER, I'm referring to Rukotaro and Rukko. Ever since our fated meeting two years ago we've been good friends, although Chifuyu-nee never met them for two years which dubs him as my 'mysterious silent friend'. Rukko is not the average girl I've met in my life time, she talks, acts, thinks like a guy and can be annoying which Rukotaro respond with violence against her. Rukotaro owns a company that established five years ago called Valhalla inc. and it's developing well from what I've heard although I don't fully know what his company does in the first place. Their encounter made my life...how should I say this interesting to say the least.

And then there's Kurogane, my own IS. Chifuyu-nee started re-training me Kendo and IS training after she discovered my ability to pilot an IS, it was torture back then but I get used to it for the next three months. My body started to change after those hard days of tort- I mean training under Chifuyu-nee. I started to endure Chifuyu's hit like it was a feather to the point that I don't even feel pain from her. But enough of that, I do not want to keep the class waiting...

Oi, Houki, aren't you giving me a hand as a childhood friend?—Ah, she's ignoring me again? You heartless person. How about that touching reunion scene again? Even though it never occurred.

(Not good. This is bad. If I remain silent like this, I'll end up being tagged as a 'sinister person'.)

I held my breath before inhaling deeply, determined as I said this,

"That's all."

DANG~! Several girls collapsed onto the floor. What were they expecting from me? Stop spouting nonsense.

"That, that..."

Behind me, I could hear a voice. The crying has doubled. Eh? This won't do?

If this is what I can do, I would not imagine how Rukotaro can be any different from mine. Speak of the devil, it's gonna be his turn now after Rukko. Rukko stand up immediately,

"Hello everyone, I'm Rukko and hopefully we could get along for the coming year~" Rukko immediately sat down just as she stood up. It's his turn now.

"..." Silence fills the air as Rukotaro stood there saying nothing, until a few more seconds,

"...Rukotaro." His deep voice sends shivers to the whole class, the atmosphere darkens for a while.

"Uh, t-thank you for the introduction Rukotaro." Yamada-sensei was more nervous than ever.

Just then, Chifuyu-nee came in the classroom. Wait, she's my homeroom teacher?!

"Oi, so you failed to make even a simple greeting?"

"Hahaha, very funny Chif-"

"Call me Orimura sensei!"

"Fine, Orimura-sensei..."

"What a fine family reunion I see."

"Shut up Rukko..."

Status:

Name: Orimura "Steel body" Ichika

Age: 16

IS(DS): Kurogane

Shift: Still Initial (Kurogane has a slow shift change)

Name: Rukotaro

Age: Looks 18 (The oldest in the class)

IS(cover): Yamishiki

Shift:N/A

Name: Rukko

Age: same as Rukotaro

IS:N/A

**That concludes this chapter, I have been adding Devil Summoner if you noticed for reference and my OC's will have a role as Ichika's friend and an occasional troll to him and everyone else. I'm currently working on the Silent Knight along with my other fanfics with universal collision. Rin's arc is proven to be harder than I thought to rewrite and I have school to deal with so that considers me a slow updater. Hope you enjoy reading while patiently waiting for my other fanfics. I'm really sorry but I'm lazy most of the time and I'm trying to update as soon as possible or if I have internet once in a while.**

**Review if you want to...**


	2. Rukotaro in the IS academy

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not owned by me, the franchise belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and it's respective characters.

* * *

Rukotaro's POV

Report 1:

Orimura Ichika somehow entered the prestigious IS academy due to some special circumstances. The DS Kurogane is still at the default settings due to the lack of battles she's experiencing. It will be a matter of time before she'll be at 'first shift' and unleashed her full potential.

Orimura Ichika shows a sign of innocence, carefree nature and filled with hope. It is a rarity for a man these days to show that kind of emotions. It matters not, the despair of every other man is enough to supply infinite power at my arsenal in this temporary world, until both hell and heaven decided to destroy this world. Whether or not Ichika's hope will interfere my plan to take over this world, but regardless it depends on him, or he change his view of the world.

I also come to the academy to observe Orimura Ichika and Kurogane for their progress and how do they stand against an IS. Time to figure it out.

End report.

As I closed my journal, rather a report actually, both homeroom teachers are having a conversation.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do such a thing…"

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to the homeroom teacher

with such a passionate voice and eyes, a familiar presence that is Orimura Chifuyu herself.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training

you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and

understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train

you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen

to what I say. Roger that?"

I'm not really sure what to react to this familiar woman that I saw ten years ago. Did she mentioned 15 to 16? I must be over that age.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu stared at the chattering girls with a depressed look.

"…it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is

there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Reminds me of my servants, rather slaves in this kind of situation back at home.

* * *

Ichika's POV

At least my classmates are the best at being energetic.

However, I was rather shocked and confused that my homeroom teacher is Chifuyu-nee—that

should be the case, but I managed to calm down because of all the girls shouting. Of course,

when there's such a turmoil right next to you, one will consciously calm down; or something like

that. I've experienced such things before.

"Oi, so you failed to make even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extremely sarcastic—is this the meaning of being strict. My own elder sister

who takes care of me, she's that kind of a person.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

"I told you to call me Orimura-sensei." That's funny she should have hit me or something, unless she knows its futile.

"…Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh…? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother…?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being one of the only two men in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

I'll ignore those words for now. Let's move on.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the one of the only two males in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS

operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However,

the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at

the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in

this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling

these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the

school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese

government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS

pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'you damned Japan, creating that IS and causing chaos in the world, at least

you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and

technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs'. A certain country A is really a rogue.

Suddenly, in this extremely emotional classroom, I felt a low gaze.

Looking back, Houki, who was looking outside the classroom only just now, turned around to

stare at me.

(Hm—, though she doesn't look angry… did I do something?)

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I thought of it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next

6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your

body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad,

answer to whatever I say."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee should be a demon in human skin. No, I

could still handle it if it was a demon, because those aren't humans. And yet this person in front

of me could only understand half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Although this goes for me, because somehow I have an inhumane endurance, not even a groin kick, a chop to the neck and even an uppercut to the chest can hurt me, but that was not with an IS though.

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and

was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and

disappeared… so that meant that she came here to teach… she should at least tell me as a family

member… I was an idiot for worrying about her.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

Yes, yes, I'm an idiot.

"Aahh-…"

I can't bear it. It's too much trouble. I can't. I'm desperate.

"…"

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it's the break now. But, I don't know how to

respond to the abnormal atmosphere within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS,

and made the daily schedule of the courses. The structure of the school? You can look at the map

by yourself.

(But, I cannot to not think of a solution…)

Apart from me and him, everyone here is a girl. Not only my class, but everyone in the school.

Incidentally, the news that 'I'm the only man piloting an IS' has also spread everywhere in the

world, from the concerned people of the school to the students, everyone knows about me. Although Rukotaro was a different story, he was not featured in this as another man piloting an IS for some reason, his company seems to be influential and yet it can keep it's secret very well, I'm actually impressed especially Rukotaro seems to appeared young to be a CEO of his own company. But never mind about that...

That is why, in the middle of the corridor there are girls from other classes, as well as 2nd and

3rd year sempais. Even though I'm used to seeing girls, however, almost no one approaches me

to talk. It seems that the schoolgirls of the same year are also thinking 'Come talk to me', the air

is full of the 'Hey, are you running away in front of difficulties', tension.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of

schools with the intention of sending students, enter the IS study program, so they can enter

advanced studies.

And these kinds of school are for 100% all-girls. In the end, these kinds of schools' girls have

almost no immunity against males, and as the boys in a normal society, there's a dilemma about

their position.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's

military has been broken. And because IS was invented by the Japanese people, they have the

monopoly on IS technology. The other countries that have became more aware of the threat

signed an IS Application Protocol—called commonly as the 'Alaska Treaty', and had convened

the IS's disclosure and its information share, establishing the foundation of world research

institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That's why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military

force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the countries implanted a female

protection priority system.

That's why, because of the 'woman = great' image that was imprinted in everyone's heart, in only

ten years women became superior to men in the hierarchy.

When suddenly equal 'men' have appeared, it was obvious that there would be curiosity first.

(After that, it became a situation like this.)

By chance I looked at the girl at the next desk, and while she was staring at me before, she

immediately looked away in panic. It created an 'I'm being approached' atmosphere.

Also, becoming the representative of the entire country's girls' veneration, along with being

titled as Orimura Chifuyu's little brother made things very complicated.

(Who could lend me a hand in this kind of situation…)

Suddenly, I thought about my old friend Gotanda Dan. That guy always said that he envied me,

where is he now? It still isn't too late to switch places with me.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, I got someone talking to me. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls trying to

duke it out?...No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of

the classroom, there's only one girl who could do this.

"...Excuse me"

"..."

In front of my eyes is standing the childhood friend who last I saw six years ago.

Shinonono Houki. The girl I learned kendo with at the same dojo. Her hairstyle is still the

woman-like ponytail from before. Her more than shoulder-length hair is tied together with one

single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average of girls of her age, her practicing kendo for these long

years has given her a taller shape. According to her, she was born with her resentful glance. ... no,

even though the possibility to be hated by her isn't zero. Actually, during the name calling, it

wasn't an illusion that she was angry.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years

grown sharper.

"Is it OK that we talk in the corridor?"

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom. Forget it, if that can pull me out of this situation,

nothing matters. It's really a childhood friend who lends me a hand. No fickles. Wanting to

apologize for what she said before. Ah, me.

"Quickly."

"I-I know."

Houki hurries to the corridor, and the girls gathered there step out in a blink of the eye. Like

Moses parting the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukotaro's POV

I saw Ichika left with a girl that is most likely be familiar with him, the girl name Shinonono Houki. They seem to be in a rush, must be a private talk for the two of them. I have better things to do anyways.

"..."

Not much to do huh? I might as well doodle some stuff.

As I mind my own business, a girl with short blue hair and blue sapphire eyes approached at my desk. She looks like my little sister who has almost the same looks as her.

"Uh...are you Rukotaro?" I nodded.

"Takatsuki Shizune..." She was shaking hearing her name from me.

"...Aren't you the Rukotaro from Valhalla inc.?"

"...Yeah.." Just as I replied, the class seems restless. I overheard whispers from the class.

"Rukotaro, as in the CEO of the new company?"

"It might be, I mean who else is named Rukotaro."

"It might explained that 'aura' around him."

"Isn't he too young to be a CEO, if that's true then he'll be the youngest CEO in the world."

Shizune seems wants to ask me about something.

"You're the one who come out the idea of the IS Kurogane right?" She saw papers regarding Kurogane's design and performance on my desk.

In the rest of the world, Kurogane is a newly developed IS with highly defensive properties. It was only known to a handful of people, but it eventually turned into a rumor. But I guess it's the pilot that made her well-known, but I knew better of my creation.

"Wow, amazing. You must be pretty talented if you accomplished this by yourself." Shizune seems to admire me, which confuses me.

* * *

Back to Ichika

Even though I got out to the corridor, but the congregation around Houki and me is a four meters

diameter. Also, I get the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping. The classroom is also silent.

"By the way..."

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you

don't say something, isn't it too late?

"Last year, you've made it to the finals at the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became a 'へ' form, her cheeks turned

red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her, sort of.

"Why do you know that?"

"You say why, I saw it in the newspaper..."

I didn't really saw the championship, but I heard that HE entered that championship and had a clash against Houki during the finals. He won the match because from what I heard from other people was that she was reckless during the match, which he gained the upper hand by a counterattack towards her and won the championship.

"Why, why did you see it in something like newspapers."

What are you saying, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that it's because you like newspaper

that you read it. Also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, but you haven't

changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior.

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

Finally I noticed the aggressive attitude, becoming an uneasy Houki, and now inconceivably

excited. Unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still

recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." While saying this, I pointed at my own head, Houki immediately

starts to play with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends, and the fact that he reminds me of you. "

"..."

A fierce light flashes. I'm still being glanced at. Huh-, why?

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Aye, time has already passed. The bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch

circling Houki and me naturally disappeared. They spread like wildfire. Hmm... no wonder

they're IS pilots, their actions are swift.

"Let's return to the classroom too."

"I-I know."

Houki immediately shows an unhappy face, and hurries back like how she came here. It seems

that this childhood friend has no intention of waiting for me. Six years and she's already became

like this? -No, that's not it. Houki was like this from the very beginning.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in

training daily, stubborn and unyielding. Shinonono Houki is a girl who is more befitting of these

descriptions than any guy. She hasn't changed since elementary school.

"..."

She's still staring at me fiercely. That's not good, did my mind get exposed? Houki has, since

childhood, always seemed to become especially acute when someone speaks ill of her. -No, I'm

not speaking ill of you. It's entirely my wish.

Bang!

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura."

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Orimura-sensei."

It's only morning, and I've been giving a feather slap, it's really scary, some of my brain cells should have died from a hit from Chifuyu-nee.

"…Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is

granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities…"

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently, compare to Chifuyu-nee, she's much more tolerable.

Before I enrolled in this academy, Chifuyu-nee showed me a book that was very thick. She said it is a necessity before going to the IS academy as they're will be difficult as soon I set a foot on that academy, and hell was she right. It took me a while to understand what Yamada-sensei said and understanding the difficult context in this thick book.

Ha, take that enormously thick book! Yet still, I can't understand what some of the terms here, I better ask Yamada-sensei about this. I raised my hand and Yamada-sensei responded.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura-kun?"

An answer that's full of enthusiasm. Seems like this will work, as expected of a teacher.

"I don't understand some of it."

"…Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Waiting for an opportunity at the side of the classroom, Chifuyu-nee asked. Alright, then I

replied honestly.

"I only taking the basic points from it."

"Next time, read it thoroughly."

"No, that, the thickness is a little…"

"I'm telling you to do it."

"…Fine, I'll do it."

Already surpassing a devilish sergeant, Chifuyu-nee glared at me. A devil, she's a devil in

human clothing. She's a human and yet she's so inconsiderate, how could she understand all the

pains of human beings?

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the

older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating

it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents

from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain firm and steady. These

are rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here.

On one day, a certain group of black-clad men came up beside me, said something about 'we'll

protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrollment into the IS Academy. I don't

understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning

him? Right now, I want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

But Rukotaro is much different, he just showed up so suddenly, as if he was the breeze were to become a storm in an instant. It was just like last year, it was HIM that took the championship from Houki and I'm not sure how Houki would react if I introduced him to her.

"…You brat, you're thinking of 'I didn't come here on my own will', right?"

I was shocked. Why did she reveal my thoughts so brazenly?

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, humans can't get away from a social life. If you

want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

As sharp as ever, it's about time for me to face reality. Chifuyu-nee was a realistic right from the

beginning, and I know the reason.

"…"

Ho— looks like I have to work.

Well, maybe I won't be able to get to the level where Chifuyu-nee won't be all black on the face,

but at least I don't want her to be embarrassed on the professional field.

I won't abandon my family members, unlike my parents who I have never seen before.

"Th-, then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know of, so you must work

hard? Right? Right?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than me, it naturally became

that she's shyly looking away.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, I sat down. Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-, after school… a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school… Ah! No,

no, Orimura-kun. Sensei will become very weak when she's forced… and this is my first time

with a guy…"

Suddenly blushing and saying such things. Yamada-sensei, are you alright? IS pilots really have

no immunity to males. Speaking of which, the stares around me are very painful. If these stares

could create physical force, I would have become a beehive.

"How-, however, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then…"

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

"Ye-, yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed.

"Uu—it hurts…"

(…Is she alright? This teacher…)

Only then did I realize how many disasters I will be in for.

SMASH-the sound of a window breaking and something seems to hit Rukotaro on the head. By his expression, he was annoyed and picks up the object that hit him. It was a newspaper, but it doesn't seem to be the one I know of, 'Hell Times'. The class was rather surprised and sweat dropped as Rukotaro reading the newspaper casually.

"Um...Where did that come from?" Yamada-sensei was really confused. Chifuyu-nee was no exception.

"How in the world did that newspaper would break a window?!"

"..."

* * *

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Huh?"

During the break time after the second period, I again returned back to that needle-like feeling. Rukotaro still reading that newspaper since the second period, maybe I should take a look at this 'Hell Times'. Suddenly being asked to talk caused my reply to seem somewhat weird.

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society.

In today's society, due to the IS, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed. At the same time, men are relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being beaten by women they don't know on the streets.

Anyway, in front of the women nowadays, men are basically servants. To be honest, that's not a bad role.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept many students, it's not rare to see foreign students here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah-, ah, yes, I'm listening... is there something?"

Hearing my response, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?"

"..."

To be honest, this is the kind of person I'm worst at handling. And Rukotaro is still reading that newspaper.

Being able to use an IS means that the person will become part of their country's military. Thus, IS pilots are held in high regard, and basically, only females are IS pilots.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is of violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are."

It's true. Though I did pay attention to the self-introductions and all sorts of rhetoric, I didn't remember saying this before, but Chifuyu-nee being my homeroom teacher was rather shocking to me.

However, this reply didn't seem to satisfy the girl in front of me (it would be a great if she could tell me her name). She narrows her slit eyes and says in a tone of complete contempt regarding men,

"You don't know me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative contender student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam?" She points at Rukotaro.

"And you, the one reading the newspaper, do you know me, Cecilia Alcott?"

"..." No response, he must be engrossed by that newspaper.

Ah, so her name's Cecilia. Oh—

"Well, may I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job of nobles to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so please feel free."

"What's a representative candidate student?"

KA—THUNK! Several eavesdropping girls collapsed onto the floor. I admit, I know what is representative candidates are, I just wanna mess with her that's all and he's still reading that newspaper.

"You, you, you..."

"Ahh?"

"Are, are you serious?"

"Hey you, do you know what is a representative candidate?" Cecilia turns her attention at Rukotaro who's still reading the god damn newspaper, he reminds me of Tabane for a certain reason.

"Gah, forget you!"

She really looked angry. If this were a manga, most likely she would have cross-veins popping out on her forehead.

"Ah. Because I really don't know." I can't believe how good I am with lying towards other people, if it's Chifuyu-nee though there was not even a slight chance.

But if I really don't know, I have to say it out honestly. I'll ruin myself if I try to maintain a good face.

"..."

After being angry for a while, Cecilia actually calmed down. She presses her thumb against her temples, revealing the expression of a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really unbelievable. Though it's a country of the Far East, it's not some undeveloped land. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have any television..."

How rude, I do have a television set, it's just that I don't watch it. At home Chifuyu-nee takes over the TV.

"What's a representative candidate?"

"The pilot of the country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to imagine the meaning of the words."

"Now that you mentioned it, that seems to be the case."

I can't believe she actually fall for this.

"That's right, we're elites."

Oh, she revived. As expected of the representative candidate, I think.

She pointed her thumb at me, her fingertips nearly touching the tip of my nose.

"It's a miracle for you to be able to be in the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel lucky. Do you realize this reality that you're in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate of me."

"...Are you making a fool out of me?"

Wasn't it you who told me how lucky I am? And I'm not using sarcasm here.

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS, and yet you were able to make it into this school. At first, I heard that you're the only male in the world who can pilot an IS. I was expecting a lot more from you." Hey, I know something about the IS, it's just I don't wanna show it.

"Expecting anything from me will only put me in a bad position."

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll be nice even to people like you."

Oh, that's a friendly attitude. This is the first time I've known it in my 15 years of life. And I'm being sarcastic here.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I wouldn't mind teaching you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites who's the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only' —eh, hm?

"The entrance exam you're talking about is that, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

"Huh...?"

That's the case. Rather than defeated, I evaded the instructor that suddenly came charging towards me. She accidentally crashed into the wall and couldn't move. That's all. Despite her low speed, Kurogane seems...mobile. I decided to refer Kurogane as a girl for no apparent reason.

Maybe my words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in shock.

"But, but I heard that it was only me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl?"

Pacha. Ah, that's not a good sound. It sounds like skating on cracked ice.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, well. Something like that."

"Something like that? What do you mean by that?"

"Erm, calm down, okay?"

"How-?, how can I calm down after hearing this—?!"

Really, how come? Rukotaro is as calm as er...whatever.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a gospel to me now. What the hell, he still reading that newspaper all this time, maybe that's why Cecilia doesn't even bother talking to him. Is that newspaper really that interesting?

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

Not good, such a reply will likely make her angry. I had to promise her first.

* * *

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active. Not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the meaning behind this. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely troublesome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite the rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Rukotaro-kun!"

—Hm? Rukotaro's gonna be a class representative in this class? What a coincidence, I would have picked him anyways.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Hm. So do I. Anyone will do, as long as it's not me.

"Then the candidate will be Rukotaro... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." He doesn't have a last name?

"Sensei, I added Orimura-kun as another nominee!"

"M-, me?"

I immediately stood up, and what struck me are the ray-like stares. Even without looking back, I knew that they're the irresponsible stares of 'if it's him, he can do it' that were full of expectations.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're annoying to the eye. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"W-, wait a second! I won't do that—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-, even if I'm not willing—"

Just as I was trying to protest, I got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!"

PAM! Cecilia pressed against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot bigger. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself. I really have to get on her good side.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you want me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this shame for a whole year?"

That's right, talk, keep talking... hm?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. But it'll be troubling if some rare far East monkeys are to be chosen because they are a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

That's weird, I'm no longer a human? Why? Speaking of which, Britain is an island itself, right? That means that Britain and Japan aren't much different.

"Is that alright!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more rage-filled. Though I didn't want to be the class rep, even a caveman will get somewhat angry on being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—"

Wala.

"Even if Britain's one huge country, its still too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the World's Worst Cuisine award?"

—Ah.

"Wha...!?"

In the end, I said it. Just like that, it slipped out of my mouth.

I gingerly turned my head back. Right now, Cecilia can only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage.

Wah... I messed up...

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

Ah—. Really, now I couldn't end this. Right now, there's no turning back.

"It's a duel!"

PAM! Cecilia slams on the table. The next moment, she would try to throw her gauntlets over, even though she isn't wearing any. In other words, is this a battle for pride?

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than having a debate anyway."

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it half-heartedly."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

Though it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl, right? What should I do?

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At this moment, the class erupted in laughter Except for Rukotaro who was being ignored by the whole conversation.

"O-, Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Wasn't it an old superstition that men are stronger than women?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's overdoing it."

Just as everyone's laughing —damn it, that seemed to be the case.

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker. They're powerless. It's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all. If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male camp probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a superweapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, I'm really bothered that I don't have to give a handicap. Hum hum, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have a sense of humor."

The excitement just now died down. In contrast, Cecilia's expression right now is obviously of contempt.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind me sincerely advised. However, that complicated expression of hers—the laughter that she's trying to hold back and the forced smile made me even angrier.

"A man will never go back on his word. There's no need for a handicap."

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know how an IS battle looks like?"

"..."

To be honest, I had never seen a real IS battle before. At most, I secretly watched videos of Chifuyu-nee while she was doing her military service (because Chifuyu-nee didn't want to see me get involved with IS).

"Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura, Rukotaro and Alcott, make sure you prepare well. Then, let's get back to lessons."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation. I harbored an unhappy feeling as I sat down, speechless.

(I can master the basics in a week. It shouldn't be too hard. Also, I did manage to activate it during the entrance exams. Nevermind, I'll think of something once I get there.)

However, after getting past this, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back away now. I can't make a mulligan here.

(Alright, time to pay attention to class.)

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

* * *

…...

Ugh, I'm not concentrating, maybe later.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something?"

Being called up, I lifted my head up. It's my vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, carrying a book as she stood in front of me.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, the first impression she gives is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

After saying that, Yamada-sensei handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school forces all students to stay in school. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have limitless potential. Truly, these people are closely linked with the future defenses of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't weird at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure elite pilots over.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms...with Rukotaro-kun. Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were so soft that only I could hear it.

On a side note, the government she's talking about is obviously the Japanese government. No matter what, there weren't any 'male IS pilots' before, so even the country took measures to protect and keep watch over me.

Ever since news about me as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that were sent over, saying that 'we have to do a live sample no matter how'. Whoever agrees with this is an idiot.

"Because of that, the government gave a special order. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So before that, please endure, and live with others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breathing is making my ear all itchy."

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on my ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage—"

"I've already arranged everything. Make sure to be thankful for this."

Oh my, this voice definitely belongs to Chifuyu-nee. A black knight's song rings in my mind without conditions. On a side note, there's also another tune in my mind. It's called the Terminator.

"I-, I'm extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a handphone charger should be enough, I suppose."

As expected of a crude and careless person. In truth, you're right, but personally, I feel that everyday pleasures are important as well, nee-san.

"Then please use this time to head back to the dormitory. For dinner, please head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, for this time, Orimura-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath. But Rukotaro-kun said that he's going to make another large public bath soon."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?"

Hell yeah I do!

"Ah—..."

Besides me and him, everyone here is a girl.

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl!? No, no can do."

"No, it's not that. I don't want to bathe together."

I don't know if I'm unlucky or what. Speaking of which, it's forbidden outside school as well. This is a moral problem.

"Eh? You're not interested in girls!? That-, that could become a problem..."

What now. She doesn't even understand what I'm saying here.

Once the words came out from Yamada-sensei's mouth, these words would spread around like a telephone game. Those 'women and children' talk started to heat up on the corridors.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..." Sensei you're giving me a bad name here.

"However... that's not bad."

"We have to check from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! We'll get results 2 days later."

Talking about this and that.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please return to your dorm room, and don't move about leisurely."

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do I have to walk about even with this short distance?

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of clubrooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go there, and it's not like I won't be able to go there another day. Thus, I'll rest today. Finally, I can get away from the sight of girls.

"Ho—..."

Seeing off Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't bother with them again. It's better to be in my dorm than here.

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door is opened.

Kacha.

Once I entered the room, something strange has happened. The room is bigger than what it looked on the outside, and it's not a dorm room, it's an office! There's a big desk, a sofa for the guess which I presume, everything that you would see in an office and video game consoles? And besides that everything that was suppose to be in the next...room. It even has a label on it that says 'Room 1025'.

…...must be Rukotaro's work, this isn't the first time I've seen him doing outrageous stuff.

I entered the room and temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leaped towards it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts.

"It's very soft, I could sleep in this...in...an...instant..."

* * *

Rukotaro's POV, Before Ichika arrives at Room 1025

Ichika has shown retaliation towards that blonde girl, Cecilia Alcott. Alcott...sounds familiar. I remember now, she's the daughter of that man I destroyed a decade ago. It seems that I get into a fight, around next Monday. It has been a year since I have been involved in a duel. My last duel was between me and Shinonono Houki during the National Kendo Championship.

In another case, that five year old incident were remained unsolved, from what I know the law enforcements are still baffled of how they were killed with there IS and the suspects at that time were IS pilots who are related to them and they don't have any connection with the crime. The world doesn't need to know what I'm capable of, as a Man from Hell.

That girl Houki, she has shown hostility towards me. Probably she still upset about the championship, it's not my fault that she charges around recklessly. When I saw her just outside of 'Room 1025', she had her luggage with her, she was informed by Yamada that she can't stay with either of us because of a certain circumstance. As she left, she give me a hostile look and took off.

Now the room is mine to reconstruct, now I just have to built two portals, one lead to my office and another one within my office to 'Room 1025' for Ichika.

It's only a matter of time before Ichika arrives.

* * *

Houki's POV

That guy...I can't believe it. He took me down and won the championship and he ruined my chance with Ichika. There is something about him that bothers me, he has no record regarding about the IS piloting and yet he was able to enter the academy no problem.

The CEO of the new company Valhalla inc., he seems young to be a CEO and his company was just recently built too.

Yamada-sensei said that I shouldn't stay in that room because they are going to occupy that room. It can't be helped as they are both guys.

Still, he ruined my chance to be with Ichika and I have to move to another room.

I entered my new room and my roommate is also my classmate, Takatsuki Shizune. She was wearing only a green towel to cover her body.

"Are you my new roommate?"

"...Yeah."

"...Is there something wrong Shinonono-san?"

"Um...nothing. I'll just put my luggage and go outside for a while."

"It's okay Shinonono-san, I don't mind."

"Oh..."

Despite we're the same gender, I have trouble interacting with other people and I can't seem to cope to changing with other girls, because it would be troublesome if they commented about my huge breasts. At least Shizune-san seems reliable, I can tolerate this.

* * *

Rukotaro's POV

Hm...? He's here, and he's sleeping peace fully. I suppose this could be my opportunity. I pluck one of his hair, and put it into a brush alongside it's brush hair and put some ink into it and stroke his name into a headband.

After that was done, I started to put the haedband and in an instant I'm Orimura Ichika, appearance wise that is.

Hm...I seem to have a lot of work to do, one of them is coming up a new design for additional parts for the DS. Ever since Kurogane's debut, people started wanted to know where did Kurogane built from via my test monkey Ichika, but he's smart enough not to tell them.

Rukko seems to appear less nowadays, probably because I fell more relaxed somehow for the time being, but she will appear at a moments noticed. Sigh, the first day at the IS academy and I'm already picking a fight indirectly, my life as a 'student' in this academy is gonna get interesting ever since the Second World War.

* * *

**Well, this chapter ended nicely I think. My OC Rukotaro is a supernatural (and I don't meant by the series) character and wasn't meant to be a character for IS, but rather an original story of my own, if I can think of any. So I'll start Infinite Stratos as a starting point, although I'm not sure what would happen if I added a supernatural character would meet a mecha series.**

**I mean I do add him to all of my fanfic as a cameo or guess, but this is in another level, as one of the main characters to this series.**

**Well anyways, I got to continue the Silent Knight and Dragon's roar and I might continue this whenever if I'm bored.**

**Oh and by the way, Charles is the winner, sorry to disappoint you whoever chooses Laura.**

**Anyways, I should have more time typing more chapters for the time being.**


	3. Rukotaro vs Cecilia Alcott

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos does not belong to me. The series and character belongs to Izuru Yumizuru except for Rukotaro and Rukko.

Ichika

It was the second day of school and the stares from the girls continue to make me uncomfortable.

On a side note, it's 8 am, I'm in the first-years' cafeteria, and like before, there are girls all around me. I'm still rather shocked that even the staff members are female (though it's logical).

I'm having breakfast together with Houki, who seems to sit on the table alone, I wonder why she's there alone? I guess I'll sit there and having breakfast with her.

On a side note, my breakfast is of the traditional Japanese style, because I'm a traditional type of person.

And on another side note, Houki and I ordered the same thing. As a Japanese, I do feel that having rice for breakfast is still the best. Even though I like bread as well, this salmon is so delicious that it fits my tastes. The rice is soft and hot, wonderful. An electric rice cooker can't make this taste, so is it cooked over a rice stove?

"..."

Houki picks up a piece of salmon while ignoring me.

—Never mind, that is nothing. I've been living with Chifuyu-nee for all in my life so I'm used to see gir's underwear, and the fact that I have to clean up her laundry all the time. Houki thinks I'm gonna be nervous if I saw a girls underwear isn't she? Honestly not a single girl underwear would lead me in some misunderstanding because I'm living in Rukotaro's office directly from the Valhalla inc. building itself.

Houki's rather unhappy about something, I wonder why?

"I'm not angry."

Even though she said it, she didn't turn her face at me at all, and even when I tried to look at her, she will look away from me frantically. She must be in a bad mood.

"Look look, he's the famous boy ~~"

"Seems like he's also Chifuyu nee-sama's younger brother, you know."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

"Eh, where's the other one?"

Today's the same as usual. The girls stay away from me at certain distance, forming some sort of invisible barrier around me.

"So Houki—"

"Don't call my name."

"...Shinonono-san."

"..."

Same old Houki, never seems to let me call her by her name, I guess that surname of hers has quite a lot of history.

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

"Huh?"

I can see three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously wait for my reply.

"Well, sure."

The girl who tried to talk up to me finally heaves a sigh of relief. Behind her, her two friends are secretly encouraging her. Nearby, there's quite a commotion, I can hear you girls.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk him up earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"That's funny, where's Rukotaro-kun?"

Now did they mentioned it, where is he anyways? He's gonna skip breakfast and that's not good for one's health.

On a side note, those three are my classmates although I don't know their names yet, as it is only the second day. Right now we're sitting on a six-seater table, Houki and I are sitting on the side nearest to the window, and they filled up three seats. As for the remaining one, I hope that Rukotaro would join us. On another side note, I haven't seen Rukko for quite a while, no wonder it's all quiet.

"Wow, Orimura-kun, you do eat a lot in the morning—"

"He, he's a guy, you know."

"I'm the type who eats very little at night, so I have to eat a lot in the morning or else I won't be able to make it."

On a side note, this is true. Thanks to Chifuyu-nee, I figured out how much I'm suppose to consume in a certain meal, so I can maintain my health.

"Is it alright to eat that little for breakfast?"

A trio, though they have three different menus, they all have a drink, a piece of bread and a side dish (very little of it, by the way).

"U-Us?"

"M, yes, is it alright?"

The fuel cost is extremely cheap, or is it something else I don't aware of?

"Because we eat a lot of snacks—"

...You'll grow fat if you eat too many snacks. Really, these girls are going to pay in the long run and their glory of ten years are going to run out. Women in the future might be back at square one if it keeps on like this.

"...Orimura, I'm going off."

"Ah? Okay. See you later."

After Houki cleanly finishes her breakfast, she left her seat. Though it's a buffet, she still chose the traditional meal. As always, she's trying to maintain a samurai image. You're already a samurai in my book Houki.

Let me get this straight to the point, Houki and I are childhood friends. We met in the first grade because Chifuyu-nee brought me to the Shinonono dojo to train, and until the 4th grade.

Back then, we didn't have any parents for some reason, so Chifuyu-nee and I were often taken care of by the Shinononos' parents for dinner. It was a relief for us since we were poor back then.

However, our relationship is more like comrades rather than actual friends, I don't really understand why?

Never mind, it's not just me, everyone's the same now. The past is the past, and the present's the present.

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Yeah sort of. We're childhood friends."

Though I really don't know the significance behind this, there's still quite a commotion around us. Some people even let out a 'WHAT?'

"Huh, that's—"

The girl beside me—mm, Tanimoto-san? Just as I was about to ask, a clapping sound can be heard inside the canteen.

"How long are you going to eat!? You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, go run around the field ten times!"

Chifuyu-nee's voice echoes throughout the canteen, and everyone inside frantically returns to eating their breakfast. If you want to know why, it's because one lap around the field in IS Academy is 5km—this is not a joke. I frantically finish up my food. Rukotaro just missed breakfast, I hope he's okay.

On a side note, it seems like Chifuyu-nee's acting as the first-year dorm supervisor. As usual, she's not getting any rest at all. But I have other problems right now...

I still have the match against Cecilia and Rukotaro next week. I'm not sure all that training with Chifuyu-nee would be enough to beat a representative from another country and a guy who won the National Kendo Championship last year.

I arrived at class earlier than usual so not everyone is here yet. As I enter, Rukotaro was already in class. Apparently he had breakfast on his desk, because next to him was a butler, rather a lady butler. She's Rukotaro's little sister, I don't know her name so I just called her Rukotaro no imouto(Rukotaro's little sister).

I met her just early morning when I entered his office when I saw her cleaning up the office. She was rather beautiful and had the same facial appearance that indicate that she's the younger sister of Rukotaro except she's short haired unlike her brother who was long haired tied into a high ponytail, which is weird, girls should have long hairs, not boys. She wore an outfit that would fit into a descriptions of a butler or a bartender, I'm not really sure why but that outfit and that strikingly good looks for a female can attract more females rather than males.

She looks at me with that closed smile of hers and left the classroom with a tray that supposedly be Rukotaro's breakfast. Probably back at the office underlying 'Room 1025'.

"So you had breakfast here?"

"...So."

"I was worried about you, I thought you didn't come for breakfast."

"..."

I noticed that he had a newspaper, the same from yesterday but the date says today. I wonder what is in that 'Hell Times'? At least there's no newspaper gonna break a window again. Probably because the office is right here in the academy, I remember that he received that newspaper at his office daily, so that might explain that event yesterday.

Anyways are the girls going to notice a short blue haired girl wearing a butlers outfit going to 'Room 1025' when they arrive at class? It will cause confusion if they do and if they would talk about it.

(Hm~...)

Right now, we're having lessons, Yamada-sensei may end up speechless at times, but she still continued to teach the students basic knowledge regarding IS.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins(amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable. I felt it first hand when I first touched 'Kurogane', are the girls gonna be okay?

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

Yamada-sensei stood there, looked at me dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushes. Rukotaro looks away from his textbook for a while then onto Yamada-sensei. I think I know what this means...

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-kun, you have no need to do that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

Yamada-sensei's blank laugh created a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seem to realize something as they fold their arms in front of their chest, looking like they're trying to hide their breasts. Don't worry girls, I appreciate your modesty.

This abnormally bad atmosphere continued for another 10 or 20 seconds .

"...How long will it be like this?" Rukotaro just worsen the atmosphere with his extremely low tone. In fact, the atmosphere literally darkens by his voice.

"..."

"...Please continue..."

"Ah, yes."

Yamada-sensei returned back to topic even though it looks like she's about to bury herself in the book. She seems to respond to Rukotaro, this must be a perk when you're a CEO or maybe someone with a high authority. In fact, I can see Rukotaro being a teacher in this academy or higher.

"Then, well, I'll got something important. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

I see. In other words, I must spend time with 'Kurogane'.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capability. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Immediately, a girl raises her hand.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

"Well, that, mm...it should be that kind of a feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know..."

The so-called experience should be of a boy and girl being in a relationship together. Ignoring Yamada-sensei, who lowered her head as she blushed, the girls in the class start to chatter about things relating to boys and girls dating each other. What a cute sensei, she's like a little flower.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

"Ah, then, during the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic IS braking in the air."

Besides practical skills and other unique subjects, IS Academy is basically in charge of all the basic training. Within these 15 minutes of rest time, to the teachers who have to head back to the office, it's been tough on them.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

So the scenario from yesterday has ended, hasn't it? Once Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee walked out of the classroom, half of the girls wound up coming gathering at my desk. This is worse than spam messages.

"Then, please listen to me—"

I'm really bothered, and while I'm trying to finish what I wanted to say, I see a girl giving away some sort of coupons, and even receiving money for it. What are you up to girl?

"..."

My childhood friend Houki is not far away from the group surrounding me as she looks on. Seems like she's angry. What's wrong Houki, you can tell me. But a closer look, she's not looking at me but the other male of this academy, must be from last year. I'm not really surprised that Houki would still hold onto that for a year.

Even if it's a short time, it's hard to endure those 'hurry up and answer me' looks that the girls are showing. Now which question should I answer?

"How's Chifuyu-nee's in her own house!?"

"Eh, well—"

*PAM!*

"Break time's over. Scram."

Tch, tch, tch, Chifuyu-nee, you have no idea how lucky you are.

"Oh yes, Orimura, I've checked your IS..." Seems that she's been researching without me knowing.

"And..."

"Your IS does not exist on record..."

The girls seems to be listening and gossip about it.

"What does that mean?"

"Your IS is the latest unit, and the core is very unique too since it does not belong even one of the 467 existing cores."

Latest, unique?

"?"

Just as I'm being confused, the entire classroom started buzzing.

"You mean 'Kurogane' is the latest unit right now?!"

"And the core wasn't along the 467 cores?"

"Does that mean that it's a personal IS?"

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit soon."

'What's going on? Is there anything really worth being envious of?'

I just showed a look of lack of understanding logic, and Chifuyu-nee can't endure this as she mutters,

"Page 6 of the textbook. Read it out."

I checked the textbook, and it seems that...

1. There are only 467 IS existing in the entire world. 2. Only Professor Shinonono can create the cores, and the Professor's no longer willing to create more. 3. I got a special privilege, but this is the newest unit it seems.

That's the case. Wait, did Chifuyu-nee said that the core was not among the 467 existing cores? And the one who give me 'Kurogane' was-

Just as I come up to the conclusion, everyone in the class including Chifuyu-nee looked at Rukotaro. He just read the newspaper like yesterday completely ignoring the stares around him.

"So Rukotaro-kun actually succeeded of creating an IS core?"

"Eh~, is he that good?"

"I wanna personal suit made by him."

"Um...what's going on?" Yamada-sensei seems to not get the current situation here as she just arrived.

Besides Rukotaro, who succeeded making his own core, Professor Shinonono is—

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono...?"

A girl trembles as she asks Chifuyu-nee...that's right, the surname Shinonono will be discovered sooner or later.

—Shinonono Tabane, the complete genius who designed the IS all by herself. She was Chifuyu-nee's classmate, and Houki's elder sister. No matter how many times I met her, I always think of her as—'genius', but after this discovery I wonder what Tabane-nee would think of him, a rival or a friend?

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister."

Tabane-nee these days are nowhere to be found, and I can tell she's hiding as she's the most wanted person in the whole world because she's the mother of the IS, so she has the most information regarding the IS. Rukotaro will be having a hard time later on because if the world finds out he's the only person so far who succeeded of making an IS core, he will have many researchers all around the world looking for him.

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"And the person who created the latest unit, 'Kurogane' is with us!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!?"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

Still, I was quite surprised that he actually made 'Kurogane', and he also able to create his own IS core. My IS 'Kurogane' got famous my first time meeting with her, she was the latest unit and what made her famous was not only that she was the most recent unit, but the amount of shield energy she possesses, her shield doubled the amount of the average IS and scientists and engineers are trying to examine her. I even heard that Tabane-nee was also curious about 'Kurogane'.

We're supposed to be having lessons now, but the girls are now gathered around Houki. Ah, if I look from here, it may make quite the nice scene. According to common sense, nobody will help you out.

(Strange? Speaking of which, did Houki pilot an IS before...?)

I tried to search through my memory. Hm, definitely never seen it before. Besides, Tabane-nee and Houki—

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!"

The sudden loud voice cuts my thoughts like bamboo.

Looking over, the girls surrounding Houki are revealing similar expressions, not knowing what's going on.

"...Sorry for using such a loud voice. However, I'm not that person, there's nothing I can tell you."

After saying that, Houki turns her head to stare outside the window. It seemed like the girls' enthusiasm got doused, everyone's looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

If I recalled, Houki hated Tabane-nee for some reason, I can't even think of them together as sisters, which is unfortunate.

"Then, let's start the lesson. Yamada-sensei, the command."

"Ye-Yes."

Yamada-sensei seems to be mindful of Houki as well, and from this viewpoint, she definitely seems like a professional teacher. The lesson finally starts.

(I'll ask Houki later...)

Harboring these thoughts, I opened the textbook.

"So you got the latest personal IS, hmph, I'm surprised that you have connections."

Ah, is that so, Cecilia-san?

During break time, Cecilia came over to my place and said this as she placed a hand on her hip. It really doesn't matter to me.

"Oh my? The victor's obvious already? It's really unfair though."

"? Why do you say that?"

"Oh my, you still don't know? Alright, let me tell you, an ordinary civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott...in other words, have my own personal machine."

"Is that so, I'm not really surprised."

"...Ahem, wasn't it just mentioned during lesson? There are only 467 IS in the entire world. In other words, those able to have their own personal IS are the elites among elites chosen from the 6 billion people in the entire world."

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

"Then, can you explain to me about the core that my IS possess doesn't match even one of the 467 cores?"

"I say! Are you really treating me like an idiot!?"

"No no no. I'm saying that if you're not an idiot as you say, you should have known this 'unique' core." I didn't know messing with her could be this much fun.

"Well that's..." Cecilia seems to stop, but I know it's not gonna end.

"W-Why don't you ask him since he's the one making that core!" Cecilia points at Rukotaro, who is currently checking some documents and being surrounded by girls.

"Anyways, aren't you Professor Shinonono's little sister?"

"...Yeah." Houki replied to Cecilia with added glare to scare her, and it seems to be working.

"Ne-Never mind. As for whoever's suitable to be class representative, just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott."

Honestly, I'm tired just listening to her. Does every English people does this?

"Yo broom.." Houki glared at me angrily, relax I'm just trying to cheer you up. (Houki is broom in Japanese)

"..."

"...Shinonono-san.."

"..."

"Come on, let's go eat."

Ever since that incident just now, she need some company right now.

"..I'm not going."

"Really, cause I'm going right now. Rukotaro, let's go, we're not going to raise some confusion among the class aren't we?"

"..." Rukotaro puts down the newspaper, and looks at me with that indifferent eyes.

"..."

"...My treat."

"Really, cool."

"Come on Houki last chance, you're going?"

"...No."

"Suit yourself then."

Houki

It's been six years and he's still the kind person I knew. But he's friends with HIM of all person. I still can't believe it, he beat me at that championship last year. I still hold onto that promise, a promise that I hold onto with Ichika years ago.

The promise was that if I win at Kendo in a match, I will go out with him. But before the promise was granted years ago, we have to move away because of Nee-san's creation, the IS, for security reasons and I have to forfeit the match. I still remembered his face when I move away, it was filled with sadness.

Despite that, I still hold onto that promise till this day. Last year, I went to the National Kendo Championship, and just when I was in the finals to win the championship, I have to fight against HIM. I lost to him during the match severely, he countered all of my strikes and a land a hit on me every time.

I'm still angry because of that, I can't win and fulfilled my promise if he enters the next Kendo tournament. I thought I was the best at Kendo, but HE showed me otherwise.

Hm, Ichika just asked me for lunch, I declined, but I really want to go with him. If only I didn't say no, HE wouldn't go with him. But what does Ichika said about him regarding about 'not raising confusion'?

THAT'S IT!

"Ichika, I'm going!" I stood up, surprised the whole class.

"Well then, the more the merrier." His cheerful face lit up.

"Mou, I should have asked either of them." The girls seems to make a commotion.

Ichika

Houki seems to be forceful back then, but I'm glad she accepted my offer.

Right now, we are on the cafeteria where it is obviously crowded, so it's hard to find three seats.

"Hey look, it's that young CEO."

"Really where? There he is."

"And he's with the famous boy."

Hm, it seems the girls are staring at us. Oh yeah, they didn't see Rukotaro this morning so that might explain it.

After ordering our day meals, we sat on a table with available seats. Houki seems to look at me in curiosity.

"Ichika..."

"...Oh yeah, I'm sure you have met Rukotaro right?"

"...Y-yeah."

"What, don't tell me you're angry because of last year, come on, let it go."

"It's not as easy as you think."

Probably it's her ego and the current society that is at fault here. In this society where women rule, it might be embarrassing for a woman to be beaten by a man. And in this case Houki just got beaten by Rukotaro.

"So...when did you two met?"

"Oh, I met him two years ago, he saved me from an abduction one day and he's sorta of my 'guardian angel'."

"G-guardian angel?"

"Yeah, and he gave me this just months ago." I showed her 'Kurogane' which is in a form of a gauntlet. She looks at Rukotaro for a while.

"Rukotaro-kun...is it true that you've succeeded of making an IS core?"

"...You answer that yourself." Rukotaro remains stern.

"Hmph!" Houki please be kind to him.

"..." Silence filled the air around us.

"...Ichika.."

"...?"

"Do you have a free time this evening?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"I want to see your skills in Kendo."

"Hm, I'm not sure with my current skill right now, but sure."

Kendo dojo

It's packed with the spectators here, Houki's was throwing her temper at me for no reason. Rukotaro was beside me to witness this.

"Men!" The bamboo blades collide with each other as we face each other.

By now it's ten minutes and I manage to win almost all of the sets because of the hard days of Kendo practice with Chifuyu-nee.

"Just like old times eh Houki?"

"..." Houki was panting hard, she seems to push herself a bit too much. Meanwhile I don't even break a sweat, compare to Chifuyu-nee, Houki is more careless and just charges ahead, just like six years ago.

"You wanna end this now?" I took off my gear and try helping Houki up.

"H-Hey, let go of me. I can stand up you know!"

"...OK?"

"First him, then you, are you thinking that I'm weak?!"

"Now what makes you think of that and does he ever said that to you?"

"No, but I lost to both of you, that's why!" Come on Houki, at least you won one set.

As I let her go after trying to help her to get up, Houki grips the shinai that was in her hands and try to strike me with it.

"BAKA!"

In the next moment, Rukotaro close in and grabbed the shinai with his one hand and countering Houki by pinning her to the ground. And added insult to injury, he grabbed the shinai from her hand and insert it into her hakama's sleeve into the other. Houki can't move her arms at this situation and was also pinned into the floor face down, which leaves her immobilized.

"Gah!" Houki was stunned and what I just saw might be hurt for her.

"Whoa, Rukotaro-kun is very skilled."

"And he just saved Orimura-kun from that surprise attack."

"Why Shinonono-san did that in the first place, is she trying to kill Orimura-kun?"

The spectators are talking in front of us like this, this must be bad for Houki as I can see tears from her eyes.

"Rukotaro, I'll take it from here..." I grabbed Houki, trying to stand her up as the shinai is still inside her sleeves.

Inside the Kendo dojo changing room, I took her there and remove the shinai that restricted her carefully because I have no idea when she will have the opportunity to attack me again.

After I carefully remove the restrain from Houki, she seems to calm down. But tears still flowing from her eyes.

"...Houki..."

"Leave me be..."

"What?"

"I said leave me be!" Houki seems angry, I tightened my grip of the shinai in case if she tries to take it from me.

"...Ichika, do you think I'm weak?"

"...?"

"...What's your answer Ichika?"

"..Houki, you're not weak. It's just that you're careless that's all."

"..."

"...I'll be leaving now." Silence, Houki seems to contemplating at something, I guess I'll leave her alone now.

I left the changing room and went back to my room to think about the match that's going to happen within next week.

Houki

Tears...tears are flowing from my eyes. Why am I crying? Is it the spectators or is it something else? I took my rage towards Ichika and despite that he manage beat me. I don't even know why I even trying to strike him after that match, but Rukotaro-kun manage to stop me and restrained me so that I can't move but I guess it was a relief.

After six years not seeing each other, I'm rather glad that he regains his skill. I'm starting to worry he might be wasted, but he's the type of person who would work hard for the sake of everyone he care.

It's been six years since we've last met and he still recognize me, I suppose it's kinda worth it not to change my hairstyles.

After that six years not seeing each other again, he's starting to become a man, both mentally and physically. I can even feel his muscles when we got close. Should I propose him in a special training? No, He must undertake this special training with me, then he and I will be alone.

Ichika

Ugh, I need help with something here, the bazooka. I have no idea how to use it very well and Chifuyu-nee won't help me since she is no good with this type of weapon. Why did Kurogane included the bazooka anyways, and why does it equipped with an ax as it does not relate to kendo.

Well no use complaining,and I'm feeling rather tired after that spar. Maybe I should ask him how to use the bazooka since he's the one making 'Kurogane' in the first place.

I hope Houki's feeling better after what just happened. She seems sad about something but why is that actually?

Forget it, I'm not going to enter someone else' business.

Unknown location

A dark surrounding with candles to lit up the darkness. Several people in black robes gather round in different positions in a some sort of meeting. The people were all young women and they don't wear anything underneath the robe they are wearing including a bra and a pantie. They come from different background but they have one thing in common, they want power, more power than the IS gave them. They are formed as some sort of cult, and the cult was known as 'Phantom Task'.

The Phantom Task existed as soon as the IS were introduced, and as mentioned were run by young females and a leader who is known only as mistress who are older by any member of the cult. They only wear black robes and excluded any form of clothing underneath them. They have their own kind of rituals and have no connection with any type of religion. Their purpose for this cult was to obtain power more than the IS granted them and the only way to do that was to get help from other means. Initially, it was a small group of people who are disconnected from society, but after the incident five years ago the group suddenly growing because they claimed something else is involved.

They worshiping a being that is beyond their local religion and summon beings from the netherworld to do their bidding but not with casualties. Many women tried to do this ritual but half of them failed and suffered death for that, yet despite that their power hungry nature drives them to continue. And tonight a meeting will be held in their secret location.

"Sisters, we have come this far. The IS have become less of a use for us and we need more power to dominate this society and the world."

"Yes mistress."

"Let us bring our sacrifice to our great goddess. Sisters, bring our offering to our great goddess!"

The offering they refer to are the corpses of men being brutally massacred by an IS. The bodies of the offering are cut to pieces for easier time carrying them piece by piece. The offering was placed into some sort of circle with symbols which indicating their cult symbols.

"Let this offering may satisfy our great goddess!" The mistress declared following by chanting a prayer along with the other members.

The chanting continues even louder and the candles lit even brighter.

"Come let us finis our ritual with the removal of our robes!"

"Yes mistress!"

All the members started to remove their only clothing and continues to chant some unknown prayers. Their bare bodies are on display and the candles started to died down and eventually burnt out.

"Our...ritual...tonight...is...over..." The mistress declared while catching her breath, as so as the other members. All of them passed out on the spot.

Meanwhile

Rukotaro was minding his own business in his office/room with Ichika falling asleep on his bed. He recalls what has happened for the past hour ago. He saves Ichika from his unusual impending doom, pins Houki down with her shinai and somehow Ichika volunteered to help Houki despite the risks.

But rather than that , tonight marks the 5th anniversary of the battle that he claimed two lives and it's almost to the 10th anniversary of the fall of Gerald Alcott, which coincidentally is the date he will face against Cecilia, Gerald's daughter. It has been more than ten years since he has come to earth and the marks that he left are definitely showed to the country of Japan.

Beep beep beep~~~

The sound of a phone ringing echoes though the office. He picks up the phone and 'answered' it.

[Um...Rukotaro-sama, I know I shouldn't call you at this time but we have received an offering to you and it's coming from the world where you reside in. Shall we do something about this Rukotaro-sama?] The one on the line was a beautiful woman by the voice coming from the phone and she somehow related to Rukotaro.

"..."

[I-I see...I apologize for disturbing you at this moment...*click*]

"..." The phone called ended.

This offering have been occurred ever since he arrived at the human lands and it's happening quite often, which is very unusual since people don't know him very well.

"Hey hey, happy anniversary~!" To relieve the mood on the office, Rukotaro's alter ego, Rukko appeared out of nowhere and was right beside him.

"Of course there is no such occasions like this to be celebrated by the locals here, unless if it's someone special he he."

"..."

"So you're fighting blonde curls first, meh, it will be piece of cake for you buddy. I mean what's the daughter of that man gonna do to you huh? I suppose she has her IS, but you have Yamishiki on your side so there will be no suspicion when the battle comes right?"

"...Shut up."

"Alright, have it your way. Now if you excuse me." She left in a flash like a ninja. A sigh can be heard from Rukotaro.

The day of the match

It was the first round between Cecilia Alcott and Rukotaro. In the battle field two blue IS are ready to battle, one is a genuine IS with a knight like appearance but the pilot uses a long range weapon, a sniper rifle. While the other one was a darker blue empty sell of a DS equipped with a gunlance on it's right and a shield in it's left. On it's back, there are two swords crossing with each other, a Zweihander and a Nodachi. The DS looks like a mix of a samurai and a knight which fully covers the body and it's shield like 'Kurogane' has doubled the amount compare to a normal IS and like 'Kurogane' it is built for defensive combat.

"Hm, your IS looks rather impressive and I like your taste in color, but that doesn't mean you're going to beat me."

"BEGIN!" The announcement indicating the start of battle.

Cecilia immediately aims the target and start firing. Rukotaro is on the defensive approach by placing his shield in the front and blocks the shots.

"Hmph, you maybe can block my shots from the front but what about other directions!" Cecilia started to deploy her BITs and sends it to different directions and each BIT fires a laser and sends damage to Rukotaro's suit.

[Yamishiki shield energy 1124/1200]

It was rather troublesome for Rukotaro as these lasers are firing from all directions and started to deplete his shield energy. He decided to take down the BITs one by one. He aims at one of the BITs and fires a round, and it hits the BIT and destroys it. It is now for him to destroy the rest of the BITs.

"Hm, Cecilia's not even moving when she deploys those BITs. Hm...I see, she can't move because she has to focus on those BITs." On the hanger from where Rukotaro enters, Ichika observes and take note on both of his opponents as he will face both of them later on.

BIT 2 and 3 are already been destroyed by the gunlance and he is left with 968 shield energy left. Cecilia was startled by his action as she is immobilized due to that she need to focus on her BITs. By the time he destroyed the final BIT, he then proceed to charge ahead of Cecilia. Cecilia now realize this started to fire towards him but blocked by his shield. As he prepare for a thrust, Cecilia revealed two launchers that was hidden from Rukotaro's wiew, she fires them and Rukotaro almost no time to block.

[Yamishiki shield energy 731/1200]

"Hmph, you should know better than to charge towards me ."

"..."

Before the smoke even clears, the tip of the gunlance emerge from the smoke and started to stab through Cecilia's suit. The thrust was followed with a shot a point blank range adding more damage to the suit.

[Blue Tears shield energy 499/600]

"Ugh, what's going on?" Cecilia was confused as the smoke has yet to be cleared and the damage from the last attack was very direct. She started firing blindly to Rukotaro if she manage to hit him of course.

A shot was fired and Cecilia narrowly dodges it but was attacked by a thrust by the gunlance.

[Blue Tears shield energy 456/600]

As soon as the smoke clears Cecilia started to aim at Rukotaro and gets a direct hit to his suit but that does not stop Rukotaro from dealing damage from his gunlance's thrust and shot combo.

[Yamishiki shield energy 651/1200, Blue Tears shield energy 311/600]

"Ugh, I don't understand, your IS should be running out of shield energy by now!"

"..." Not even a time to talk Rukotaro fires his round and thrust her as he got close to her. Cecilia returned fire as well but somehow she is less enthusiastic as time passes.

"I have to compliment you for last long against me, but this is taking to long!" She started to fire blindly once again, and almost of her shot are blocked and he returned fire and thrust her whenever he got close once again. It continues for more than 20 minutes until the winner is declared.

[Blue Tears shield energy 0/600, Yamishik shield energy 569/1200]

"WINNER, RUKOTARO!" The announcement bring an end to the battle. Rukotaro watches as Cecilia plunges to the ground and was unharmed during the mighty fall but her IS disappeared from the fall indicating it is out of energy and undergo stand by mode.

After Rukotaro returned to his hangar, Yamishiki returns to standby mode and revealed that he was wearing a full body suit. The suit that IS pilots used are not full body since the IS is not a full armor and in case of Rukotaro and Ichika, their 'IS' are full armor and needed a full body suit for deploying their armor, much like a scuba diver suit actually.

"Nice one Rukotaro, I suppose it's gonna be my turn fighting with her." Ichika congratulate him for his victory. Houki, who was with Ichika the whole time during the battle only give a mere "congratulations..."

On the observation room, Maya and Chifuyu are astounded by the fight as it was the longest fight in IS academy history. Maya was skeptical while Chifuyu was rather curious regarding about Rukotaro's 'Yamishiki'. Chifuyu's face remains the same thoughout the battle but she wants to find out about this man.

Report 2

I somehow defeated my first opponent Cecilia Alcott without even a single effort. But that is not the point here as I want to see how Ichika going to progress when he is up against her. Yesterday marks the 5th anniversary of the death of the two unfortunate souls who are foolish enough to face me and today marks the 10th anniversary of the fall of Gerald Alcott, which coincidentally signifies the 'fall' of his daughter Cecilia Alcott today.

Side note: the offerings came in again yesterday, and it is the same thing of piles of human male organs and limbs from the main office. According from Valeria, the source of this unusual gift came from this human world. The human world has corrupt over time and the IS speeds up the process it seems...

**Alright, so far it is turning into this. I hope it's good in terms of story plotting and I hope it actually sticks out. 'Yamishiki' is not an IS, it is just a shell to hide Rukotaro's power and it falls into the category of a DS(Demon Stratos)**

**Anyways I hope this chapter worth your time, laters...**


End file.
